The Plan
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: Chloe Beale is not one for plain and that especially goes for her wedding to Beca Mitchell. (One-Shot)


**The Plan**

Chloe ran into their bedroom, jumping onto her fiancée and cuddling into her side. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, looking up into the steel blue eyes that she loved more than anything and smiling. Looking down, Beca returned the look and wrapped her left arm around the girl, pulling her in closer while she kissed her forehead.

"What's got you so excited?" Beca asked, sighing contently at the feeling of Chloe's fingers tracing patterns onto her exposed stomach where her shirt had ridden up. "It's not even noon."

"Guess what came in today?" the redhead perked up, sitting up on her elbow to view the smaller girl better. Her hand stopped moving and she rested her palm flat on the brunette's abdomen, biting her lower lip to contain her giddiness.

"Um..." the music producer hummed, looking up at the ceiling in thought before looking back at Chloe, "The swimsuit you ordered for that trip to Miami you have next month?"

"No! Well- yeah, that came in too," Chloe remembered. Beca smirked and the older of the two winked, promising, "I'll try it on for you later."

"I can't wait," she laughed. She kissed the other girl, cutting it short when she recalled the other thing that was mentioned. "What else was there?"

The model's grin got wider, proving that her starting a career as an actress was the best thing to happen to the world. "The magazines."

"Which ones?" Beca questioned, her eyebrows coming together. She tried to think about whether they were in any this month, but she was drawing a blank. _The Rolling Stone_ had her on the cover for next month and Chloe hadn't gone to her shoot yet for _Sports Illustrated_.

"For the wedding!" Chloe said in the peppiest tone Beca had heard since the girl had said yes to marrying her. She jumped up from the bed, ran from the room, and came back in just as fast. She dove back onto the bed with the objects in her hand, spreading them across the sheets so that Beca could see all of them.

Beca smiled, her stomach doing flips and her heart pounding wildly at the sight of the redhead so thrilled for their wedding. The brunette lay still, her hands behind her head and one leg bent at the knee as Chloe slid in next to her, letting both of them see the pages clearly. One of Beca's arms came down to wrap around the other girl's shoulder, acting as a sort of headrest for her.

"How many are there?" Beca asked, looking at the multiple books strewn on the bed and being held by the redhead.

"About nine… _Maybe_ ten," Chloe said, scrunching her face up in thought.

The younger girl laughed, at both Chloe's expression and the number, knowing there would be many more. "What are your plans so far, my dear?"

The actress blushed at the term of endearment, hiding her face in her fiancée's neck. She slowly moved her head to see the books in her hand, flipping through them until she came to the page she had seen earlier. "I was thinking about something like this one."

"Really?" Beca asked, squinting at the page. She wasn't a huge fan of the fish, but the colors would match Chloe's eyes.

"It reminds me of _The Little Mermaid_!" the redhead cried out. "It would be so cute! You would be the Eric to my Ariel."

Beca shook her head, holding back a chuckle, "First off, I'm a girl. That kills the Eric part. Secondly, the true story of Ariel is that-"

"BECA MITCHELL, DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THAT FAIRYTALE FOR ME," the girl yelled, sitting straight up and glaring at the brunette.

She put her hands up in surrender, "Forget I said anything!"

Chloe's features softened, crossing her legs and looking back down at the page. She gazed at Beca with her dazzling blue eyes, the other girl slowly moving her hand up and down Chloe's thigh comfortingly.

"Do you really not like it?" the redhead whispered, her lower lip just barely jutting out.

"I love the colors," she deflected.

"But?"

"- but are the fish really necessary?"

The actress thought it through, propping her head up with one of her hands. "Okay, no 'Under the Sea' theme. What about," she tossed the magazine aside and picked up the next one she had, flipping until she reached the correct page, "this one?"

Beca took in all the details, truly trying to see what Chloe could see in this option. It was very… Rustic? There was a lot of grass colored objects, tons of wooden accents, and a few things that looked to be made of fur.

"You look great in green," Beca whispered through a fake smile.

"Oh my god..." Chloe breathed, looking at the DJ and pointing at the page again. "What's wrong with it?"

"Chlo," the brunette said sweetly, continuing to rub the girl's thigh, "we went to Cynthia Rose's wedding up in Maine and it was themed like that. The entire time, _literally_ the whole time, you whispered in my ear about how much you hated it."

Chloe's jaw dropped in shock, pointing an accusatory finger at the DJ as she cried, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes! You did! Your exact words were, 'I'm having flashbacks to Bella Boot Camp.'" Beca said in her best impression of her fiancée.

"I _might_ have said that," the redhead admitted. "But she did have it at a retreat and Aubrey was in charge. Besides, I didn't mean it negatively!"

"I got caught in another bear trap!"

"We won't have bear traps at our wedding!"

"I don't believe you..." the DJ whispered, fear in her eyes.

Chloe shook her head as she tossed the book behind her, flipping through another. "Fine, no Enchanted Woods theme."

"The woods are not enchanting, they're dangerous," she pointed out.

"What about this?" Chloe asked optimistically, showing the pictures to Beca.

The brunette barely even glanced at it before she looked back at the redhead and firmly stated, "No."

Chloe threw the magazine off the bed, huffing, "What was wrong with that one!?"

"The first thing I saw was a horse!"

"It's medieval! You would get a sword and-"

"Chloe," Beca laughed, cutting her off.

"What do you want, Dream Killer!?"

Beca sat up and held the other girl against her, kissing the top of her head, "You're allergic to horses."

"What's your point?" Chloe asked, trying to be be stubborn and not hug back.

"You wouldn't even be able to say, 'I do,' because your throat would be closed up," the brunette chided. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Why? So you can shoot me down again?"

"No, so I can see what you _actually_ want," Beca said, rubbing up and down Chloe's back.

She looked up at the girl, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that all these ideas are really… out there," the DJ said, unsure of how else to phrase it. "Whenever I thought of our wedding, I always thought you'd want something that was a bit more on the traditional side. Big white dress, bright blue accents, classic debate over beef or chicken, we'd have the ceremony down in Georgia with your family-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers, the redhead's arms wrapping around her neck. She pushed her down on the bed and straddled her, eventually ending the passionate kiss and placing her forehead against the DJ's.

"You're amazing," she whispered against her mouth.

"Damn right I am. Why am I so amazing?" Beca asked, slightly confused at the turn of events.

"I have been trying to figure something out that would be perfect for both of us, and traditional never even crossed my mind because you are so _not_ traditional."

Beca laughed, kissing Chloe again. "A big wedding in Marietta with your family and the Bellas is what I thought we were doing this whole time."

Chloe looked down, trying to cover the huge grin that wouldn't leave her face. "I love that plan. It's perfect for us." The redhead lazily kissed the other girl, her lips grazing Beca's as she whispered, "Does this still mean no swords and horses?"

"Any wedding would be perfect as long as you're the one I'm getting married to, but you're _really_ allergic to horses and I'm clumsy. Swords and horses at our wedding is just a disaster waiting to happen, Red," Beca explained softly, running her hand through silky copper locks.

"Can I still buy more of those wedding books?"

"Of course you can," Beca chuckled.

"Do you want to look through the rest of them with me?"

Beca smoothly flipped Chloe onto her back, moving her hands up the redhead's sides and under her shirt, "I'd love to, but I think you should model that swimsuit for me first."

"I like your idea too," Chloe said breathlessly against Beca's lips. She quickly slipped out from under the brunette and made her way out of the room, stopping in the doorway to toss her hair behind her and look Beca over, "This doesn't get you out of wedding planning with me."

Beca laid back on the bed again, hands behind her head as she clearly stated, "I wouldn't dream of it, Beale."

"Stay right there, Mitchell. I think you'll love this swimsuit as much as you love me," Chloe smirked, sauntering out of the bedroom and leaving Beca to grin like an idiot.

"Fuck, I can't wait to marry her," sighed Beca.


End file.
